Scroll 11: The Dream Eater and Starting Anew
is the eleventh episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is a continuation from the cliffhanger ending of the previous episode associated with what the Hurricaneger ultimately do after their crushing defeat against the Gouraiger. Synopsis With the Hurricaneger still unconscious from their defeat, they must enter into a dream world to save children being captured by a Jakanja Chuunin dooming them with good dreams. Plot The Goraijer attack the Hurricanger and the Gourajin seriously destroys the Senpujin. The events repeat as Kouta awakes in a hospital to find his pals in bed as well. They are struggling in their sleep. He goes to them and shakes them. But they turn into Ikkou and Isshuu. They are suddenly Goraijer and Kouta has no way out. Kouta is indeed having a nightmare. Oboro tries to wake him up. Mugensai is perched on her shoulder, watching worriedly. They've been unconscious for three days. On the opposite side of the room are the other two, Yousuke being attended by one of Oboro's robots. Oboro tries to awake the others to no avail. Mugensai worries that the Jakanja will find out the situation, and start attacking again. He wonders if the Shinobi Machines will be ready. Oboro tells him the Auto-program is repairing the machines, but slowly. And Mugensai addresses the mysteries like: who made Goraijer's Shinobi Machines in Ikazuchi Way, and when? Oboro says they don't understand the precedent as of yet. Mugensai will return to base to do more research, and asks Oboro to keep an eye on the trio. On the Centipede, Tao Zanto asks Chuzubo if he is ready. Chuzubo says his monster is already on Earth. Wendinu adds a point that if he runs afoul of the Goraijer, they'll kill him. Furabijou wonders where they are, anyway. She wants to welcome them into the fold. Meanwhile, Ikkou dives his lithe body into a swimming pool and does some laps. He seems to be in the Ikazuchi headquarters. Isshu is in the weigh training room. Ikkou rises from the water, sitting in the lotus position on the water's surface, eyes closed as he meditates. In a house, a mother wakes up a little girl named Rika. She misses her dog. Her mom come sin with her dog Sherry, making her happy. The girl is dreaming, her mother tries to wake her up and her arms are turning to stone. The mother becomes frantic to wake her daughter up but to no resolve. The one responsible, Yumebakushiwaves his staff and colors wave around the city. At the hospital, Rika is rushed through the hall with other children. Oboro opens her door and sees the ruckus. She sneaks in the conversation of their doctor. She figures out that it is the Jakanja. Tao Zanto and Chuzubo talk about it in the Centipede. Sargain is actually impressed with Chuzubo's plan. Furabijou has her doubts, as she blows her bubbles. Back at base Mugensai hears his daughter's reports. He has secured permission from the hospital. Oboru hooks the Hurricanger and the kids to a machine for the Hurricanger to enter their dreams to save the day. She knows she is probably putting them in danger. But they are the only ones. In Yuusuke's mind, we see flashes of his dreams or memories. He and the other two land in the empty city. A baby carriage comes up to them with the cries of a baby but it is full of a cow's bones. Nanami wonders where they are. Balls fall down stairs in reverse. Kouta is bewildered by a reptile tail swinging by him and a clock running amuck. Yumebakushi watches from a corner. He is surprised by her presence. In the dreamworld, Yuusuke disappears. Then Nanami and then Kouta. Yuusuke appears in a gold and red chair and hears 'welcome' from Wendinu and Furabijou in Chinese dresses. He is ready to attack them but they tell them not to worry about it as they give him food and drink. There is tables and tables of food before him. Nanami sings to a huge crowd in a green Kimono. She sees that Magerappa are interspersed in the crowd, but no one is disturbed. She thinks her song has touched aliens in space. A group of Magerappa come on stage to sing backup. When she finishes, the crowd goes wild with joy. Kouta is dropped in a bright field with kids playing. He joins in with the kids. Outside, the Hurricanger are smiling and they begin to turn to stone. Oboru hasn't given up on them. Kouta is dancing with the kids when he suddenly finds a bunch of refrigerators in front of him. Puzzled, he goes over to them. A chubby boy opens one freezer to get a ice cream. He wonders what is happening. He then sees Rika with her dog Sherry and wonder why he knows her name. And in the waking world, Kouta's smile becomes a troubled frown. Oboro notices this right away and comes to his bedside. Oboro encourages Kouta. Yousuke and Nanami have joined the laughing children. They believe the fight is over and peace has come. Kouta sees Yumebakushi, who is playing with the kids. The kids leave and Nanami and Yousuke dance with the monster. The stone effects reaches the victim's faces. Oboro tells Kouta to hurry up. Kouta sits Rika down and tells her that her dog is dead and she doesn't want to believe. Rika runs to Yumebakushi. Kouta tries to convince her. "Rika, I hate facing hard facts. I'd like to only do things that are fun. But if I stay here, the real fight is not over!" Yousuke and Nanami stop dancing. Kouta says he'll fight the Jakanja. He transforms into HurricaneYellow. The foe calls for the Goraijer. The Hurricanger remember back to when the Goraijer beat them up. Kouta doesn't believe it. They fight him. Kouta is pinned down. "This is a dream! Only an illusion!" Kouta cries. "I'm not going to be defeated by a dream!!" And then he grabs the Ikazuchi Maru pinning him and throws them up, then cuts into the Goraijer, knocking them back. He fights Yumebaskushi, Yousuke and Nanami run to him. The phantom Goraijer appear. The 2 transform and the 3 roll-call. They beat the Phantom Goraijer and they disappear. Rika realizes it is a dream and Sherry turns to light. All the other kids are shocked. The kids start crying. The Hurricanger comfort them. The place they are in becomes a quarry. Kouta and Yumebaskushi fight and the trio form the Quick Gadget and he blows up. In the real world, he falls. The Jakanja in the Centipede are sad. Back in the hospital, the rocks disappear from the humans and they awake. Oboro tells them that she believed in them. The trio race out, when Oboro stops them, pointing a the window to see Yumebaskushi. Nanami is wondering if they are dreaming again. Oboro tells them she will tell her dad to get the machines. They form Senpujin and fight Yumebaskushi. They want to call for the Sword Slasher, but Mugensai tells them repairs aren't finished. They want to use Hurrier Mode !but no go. "Well, what can we do?" asks Yousuke. But Kouta knows. They form the God Hammer. They do the finisher attack and destroy him. The real Goraijer watch from a building rooftop. The Goraijer are amused that the trio survived and vow to make them sorry for returning. Rika stands at Sherri's grave and apologizes to him that she forgot about the real Sherry. The trio listen to her speech and leave, content. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Reika: *Reika's mother: *Doctor: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *'Space Ninja File': Nightmare Ninja Yumebakushi *'Opening': A scene with Karakuri Giant Gouraijin is shown. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 3 features episodes 9-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita